Minako and Lita
by Rona Kino
Summary: I know that Luna was the one who found Sailor Jupiter. But why not Minako? Why did she show up the last minute as Sailor Venus while she had absent from the scene as Sailor V? Here’s what I think should have happened.
1. Minako and Lita Page 1

We all know that it was Luna who found Sailor Jupiter. But why not Minako? Why does she suddenly show up at the last possible second to save the others and not bring reinforcements? Is Artemis really that lazy? Here's what I think should have happened.

Minako stared at her homework and wished she could use the I-Don't-Know-Any-English-So-I-Can't-Do-The-Work Trick. She sighed as she knew she could read the English on the page perfectly.  
"Maybe. . ." She took a pen out of her backpack.  
"Minako. . ." The white cat on her bed opened his left eye. "You know you shouldn't use that for your school work."  
"Damn it, Artemis! I'm too lazy!"  
"Then work on your laziness. Don't you give me that look. You are destined to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Guardians of the Moon Princess. You need to be more reasonable."  
"Why are you so worried about my destiny? Who planned this out for me anyway?" mumbled Minako under her breath. "Why can't I choose my own destiny?"  
Artemis decided to ignore her questions. _At this rate, I'm wondering if she will survive the next battle_, he thought.

Artemis chuckled as he headed over to "Headquarters". He loved the fact that Luna thought he was Central Control.  
Luna popped on the screen. "So," said Artemis in his computerized voice, "did you find any others?"  
"I found Sailor Mars. Her name is Hino Rei."  
Artemis looked at the picture of the girl on his screen. "Very nice. And now, have you figured out where Sailor Jupiter is?"  
Luna looked down at her paws. "Yes, and had I known sooner, I would have found her first."  
"Why?"  
"Sailor Jupiter is somewhere in America."  
"Where in America?"  
"I've found her to be in the area where Indiana, Kentucky, and Illinois meet. I can't get a better scan than that. I need Artemis," said Luna. "I cannot leave these girls right in the middle of their training. They need me and I don't want to raise their hopes; the scan could be wrong."   
"It won't be wrong," said Artemis. "But it would be good for me. . .Artemis to move around some more."  
"Please get him for me."  
"I will."  
"Arigato gozamasu ." And with that she was gone.  
Artemis smiled. _She is so cute_, he thought. He headed for the door as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"America? Wow! Artemis! This is so exciting!"  
"Minako-chan! This is Senshi business, not sightseeing. We need to find Sailor Jupiter. When we find her and meet up with the others, we will find the Moon Princess."  
"Ya, I know. . . .Artemis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know the name of the Princess? I would really like to refer to her by her real name."  
"Her name was Princess Serenity, but everyone, even her Guardians, just called her 'Princess'."  
"Okay. So, when do we leave?" asked Minako.  
"At the end of the week," said her white cat.  
"Guess I should. . ." Minako's transformation pen started to flash.  
"Quick! Henshin yo!"  
"I know! Moon Power! Transform!"

"Ha ha! This city will be ours, followed by the world!"  
"Not so fast! Codename: Sailor V! I am the Pretty Sailor-suited Soldier of Justice, Sailor Venus!"  
"Not you again! Take that!"  
"Crescent Beam! Crescent Boomerang!" The monster disappeared.  
The crowd applauded. "Can I have your autograph?" a little girl sweetly asked.  
"Sure, little girl. What is your name?"  
"Kari."  
Sailor V quickly wrote, "To Kari, From Sailor V. Stay Sweet!" No sooner at she done this than she saw a familiar police woman. "You take care of yourself now!" she said and quickly hightailed it out of there.  
The policewoman looked up just in time to see Sailor V leave. "Minako-chan?"

Minako wasn't sure how he had done it, but even before she had boarded the plane, she had her own apartment and was already enrolled in an American high school.  
"What's the name of the school again, Artemis?" asked Minako as she started to unpack her clothes.  
"The same as it was the last time. Evansville Central High School. Now make sure you wear your uniform tomorrow. I don't want you to stand out. . .too much," he finished as he thought about the fact her would be different than the others.

"Now make sure you wear your uniform tomorrow. I don't want you to stand out," mocked Minako under her breath has she walked into the school building and saw not one person wearing a uniform. She sighed. "It's going to be a long day."  
She knew, but she didn't realize just how different this school would be. She wasn't use to changing classes every period. She also wasn't use to going to school with someone whose skin was darker than hers (although she enjoyed their jargon, even if she couldn't understand it). And, she found out that there was an actual room to eat lunch. Since she was used to the outdoors, though, and there was an outside area to eat, she went out there.  
She unfolded her bag and started to eat when someone slammed his hands on the table. Her food jumped out of its container. "'Cuse me, but this is our table."  
Minako turned pale. "Oh, really? This one?"  
"That's right, Jap. This is our table."  
"I don't see your name on it," said another voice.  
"Lita, you stay out of this," said a second guy.  
"Lita" was the brown-haired girl who had helped Minako find her third period class. She had been very nice, but her height had intimidated Minako anyway. "It is very rude to call someone a 'Jap'. It's also rude to interrupt them when they are eating."  
"But this our table," said the third.  
"What a bunch of babies," muttered Lita under her breath. Louder, she said, "Fine. I'll fight you for it."  
There was a few seconds of silence from Minako's bullies.  
"Well, you just enjoy your meal there."  
"The table is yours."  
"Oh, I love your hair color!"  
"Bye!" said all three, who then turned 90° and headed for the door.  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Jerks. Mind if I sit here?" asked Lita.  
"Sure, Lita-san."  
"So, you're from Japan, huh?"  
"Yep. I just flew in from England, though."  
"Foreign exchange?"  
"Yes. This city is pretty nice."  
"Yeah," said Lita as she took as drink of her Sprite. "Pretty boring, too. I was born here and did everything I could legally do twice by the end of the first week."  
Minako giggled. "That dull, huh?"  
Lita nodded. "I lived in Japan for a few months. Learned so much from that country." Lita bit into her sandwich, then switched over to Japanese. "I love knowing a language they don't teach here; I can cuss a teacher out and they wouldn't know it."  
The bell rang. As Minako stood up, she dropped her math book. She bent down to get it.  
"No, let me get it," said Lita and they bumped hands on the way down. When this happened, each felt a shock and looked at the other. Minako picked up her book and the two stood up.  
"Have we met before?" asked Lita.  
Thinking about the Silver Millennium, Minako said, "It's possible."


	2. Minako and Lita Page 2

"So, are you living here now, or are you still on the foreign exchange?" asked Lita.  
"Uh. . .still on foreign exchange," Minako lied.  
"Cool. . .Hey! Watch it, punk!" yelled Lita as someone skateboarded past them. "You almost hit us!"  
Minako took a deep breath. "The air is so fresh here."  
"Compared to Japan, yes. Compared to the country side, no." She jabbed her thumb into the air behind them. "You know, that white cat has been following us for the longest time. Is he yours?" asked Lita.  
"Huh?" Minako turned around. "Artemis! I told you to stay in the apartment!"  
Lita giggled. "Well, you go right and I go straight. Ja ne, Minako-san!"  
"Ja ne, Lita-san!"  
Artemis hopped onto Minako's shoulder and made sure Lita was out of earshot, then said, "I got some strong vibes from her."  
"I sensed something about her this morning. Could she be Sailor Jupiter?"  
"Or the Princess. Either way, keep your eye on her."  
"Yes, King Artemis." Minako saluted him. "Whatever you say."  
Artemis rolled his eyes. "Kami-sama."

Lita grabbed some Jell-O from her refrigerator, plopped on the couch, and turned on the six o'clock news.  
"Tonight's top story: Just who is she?" asked the TV as it showed a girl wearing a school-girl's uniform firing beams out of her fingers. "She calls herself The Champion of Justice."  
In the background, Lita heard the girl yell out, "Codename: Sailor V! I am the Pretty Sailor-suited Soldier of Justice, Sailor Venus!"  
"But just what does this Champion of Justice do?" asked the reporter.  
"Gee. Let me guess," mumbled Lita under her breath.  
Sailor V appeared on the screen. "Well, I'm here to protect the people of this planet, find the last of my soldiers, and then protect my princess."  
"Oh, and who is this princess?" asked the reporter.  
"For safety reasons, I can't say," answered Sailor V.  
Lita leaned forward so she could see the screen better. _That girl, _she thought. _She looks familiar._

_"Hey! Jupiter!"  
Sailor Jupiter turned to find the leader of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Venus, running towards her.  
"We are going to be late! Come on!"_

Lita gasped. "What was that?" she asked out loud. It didn't matter; no one was there to hear her.

_"Jupiter."_

Her head snapped back. "Who's there?"

_"Jupiter. Help me be free again."_

_Great. Now I'm hearing things._ Lita threw her spoon in the sink, then went to bed. _Maybe I just need more sleep._

_A girl with her hair in a meatball style and a long with dress stood in the mist. Her dress blew in the wind. She whispered, "Please, Jupiter. Free me."  
Lita blinked her eyes a few times. "Who are you?"  
"Find your leader. Then free me."  
"My leader?" asked Lita. "Who is that? Who are you?"  
"I am Serenity."  
"Serenity, who is my leader?" asked Lita, who really was not thrilled at the fact she was going to have to follow a complete stranger soon.  
"I have told you too much," whispered Serenity. "Please free me, Jupiter."  
"Wait! Where are you going? Come back. . ."_

Lita sat straight up in her bed. "That's the third time this week. At least now I know who I'm talking to. But why won't she tell me more; wouldn't that help me?" She looked at the clock. It was four in the morning.  
As she lay back down, her thoughts turned to Sailor V. Over the months, Lita had become a fan of hers, and now Sailor V was in her town! But Lita started thinking how weird it was that Sailor V showed up the same day Minako did and how they look alike. "It's possible that Minako could be Sailor V. I mean, she might want to real life without fans all around her. I would." Yawning, Lita rolled over and fell back asleep.

"Lita-san!"  
"Minako-san! How are you today?"  
"Okay. You?"  
"Fine. Hey, um. . ." _Should I ask her?_ Lita wondered.  
Minako looked at Lita. "Is something wrong?"  
Lita quickly smiled. "Nothing! Um. . .Did you hear? Sailor V is here!"  
Minako quickly acted surprised. "Wow! I didn't know. I spent the entire night unpacking and I didn't get to watch the news. Do you think it will be on tonight?"  
"Only if Sailor V shows up again." Lita thought about. "Of course, nothing happens in this town. They might dwell upon it."  
"Then let's give them something to talk about!" A youma appeared.   
Lita had the sudden urge to fight. Unable to control herself, she ran to the youma and started to attack.  
"Lita-san!"  
The youma grabbed Lita around the waist with one of its tentacles and raised her above its head. "Energy Drain!" it yelled.  
Lita screamed as she started to lose her energy.  
"Moon Power! Transform!" yelled Minako. "Codename: Sailor V! I am the Pretty Sailor-Suited Soldier of Justice! Sailor Venus!"  
The youma blasted Sailor V.  
"Crescent Shower!. . .Crescent Super Beam!"  
The youma just laughed and kept attacking her.  
"Rolling Screw Sailor V Punch! Crescent Beam! . . .OUCH! Crescent Boomerang!" Sailor V screamed as she was picked up by the monster.  
Lita managed to kick the youma in the jaw. Surprised, the youma dropped both of them. Lita was able to land on her own two feet, but Sailor V was thrown to the ground, breaking her compact!  
"MINAKO-CHAN!" yelled Artemis as she was surrounded by ribbons.  
_This can't be happening_, thought Sailor V as she became Minako again. She moaned in pain.  
"Minako-san!" Lita jogged over to Minako. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"You sure?"  
Minako looked at her friend. "Don't you care? I'm Sailor V!"  
"You could be that Serenity in my dreams for all I know! I'm getting you out of here!"  
"Wait! Did you say 'Serenity'?" asked Minako.  
"Yeah, but we. . ."  
"What did she call you?" asked Artemis.  
"Jupiter. OH MY GOD! THAT CAT TALKED! How. . .?"  
"Never mind!" Artemis did a back flip and produced two henshion sticks. One was orange at the end and had the symbol of Venus, while the other one was green at the end and had a four.  
He gave Minako the orange tipped one. "Yell out 'Venus Power Make Up!'" He gave Lita the green tipped one. "Yell out 'Jupiter Power Make Up!'"  
"Come on, Lita! We need to save the day!" Minako said.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Lita.  
"Venus Power Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Power Make Up!"  
"Hey! Youma! I am Sailor Venus, Leader of the Sailor Senshi! With Sailor Jupiter by my side, we will punish you!"


	3. Minako and Lita Page 3

"Come on, Sailor Jupiter! Attack!"  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
The youma screamed in pain.  
"Crescent Beam!"  
"Flower Hurricane!" yelled Jupiter.  
The attack blinded the youma.  
"Venus Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Sailor Planet Attack!"  
The youma screamed and became Venus and Jupiter dust.  
"Wow! That was cool!" said Jupiter. "Why didn't you find me sooner?"  
"I couldn't find you sooner!" Sailor Venus cried out with joy.  
Artemis ran up to the two girls. "We don't have time for fun and games. Lita, we have to get you to Japan as soon as possible; that's where the others are."  
"Hang on. Venus-sama, how did he learn to talk?" asked Jupiter.  
"I don't know; he was like that when I got him."  
Artemis grimaced. The poor cat was being treated like a defect!  
"Oh, and Jupiter?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to call me 'Venus-sama'. 'Venus' suits me just fine."  
"Cool!"

_Ding-dong!_  
"Hey, Minako-chan! Artemis! Come in!" Lita open the door and let her guests in.  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Artemis.  
"Just about," Lita answered. "I'm going around, looking to see if I missed anything."  
"I'll help!" Minako threw her arm in the air as if she were answering a question.  
"Uh. . .yeah." Lita wiped away the sweatdrop from her forehead. "I'm going to look in the bathroom; would you please look in the kitchen?"  
"Sure thing." Minako left Artemis at the front door and started going through the kitchen drawers. When she opened the second to last one, she saw a picture frame. It was a picture of a man and woman. She took it to Lita. "Who are these two?" she asked.  
Lita turned around to look. When she did, she started to have a panic attack.  
"Lita-chan!" Minako helped her friend to the living room. Artemis did a back flip and produced a box of tissues. (Artemis is such a caring cat.)  
Lita cried for a few more minutes, then said, "Those are my parents. They died in a plane crash was I was six."  
Minako gasped and covered her mouth. "Gomen ne."  
"I haven't been able to get over it. I'm afraid of airline ads on TV. I sometimes get jealous of little kids who have both of their parents, even though it's not their fault."  
Minako held Lita's hand. "No wonder you didn't want to fly. If you ever need to talk to someone. . ."  
Lita smiled through her tears. "I probably won't, but thanks."  
"The plane is going to leave in four hours," said Artemis.  
"Okay, then." Minako grabbed him and placed the white cat in his basket. "Hey!" he exclaimed.  
Lita laughed. "Okay. Let's finish looking for stuff first!" she said, wiping her eyes.

_One week later. . ._

Chiba Mamoru finally found the book he was looking for. The window washers slid down to the floor he was on. Mamoru gave a quick wave. The men just smiled, then screamed as the thing they were on started to fall apart.  
Mamoru looked at the ropes and noticed two spears in them. "This was no accident."  
Far below, Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, and Hino Rei gasped. "They're going to fall!" screamed Rei.  
"Kami-sama!" cried Usagi.  
One of the men finally lost his grip and fell to the ground. The crowd gasped as there was nothing they could do.  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon flew through the air and grabbed the man's arm. The two landed on that thingy that fancy restaurants have over the door. "Don't worry, folks," she said as she stood up. "You're safe as long as I'm around!"   
"WHAT? I'm Sailor Moon! Not her. WAHHHH!" Usagi dropped her knees and started bawling.  
"Usagi! Would you lower the volume?" yelled Rei.  
"We'll tell Luna, okay?" said Ami.  
"Okay," mumbled Usagi.  
Two girls standing (very) nearby overheard their conversation. The blonde turned to the brunette. "They are the ones," she said in English. The other girl nodded just as the tiara came on the screen and took us to the next scene.

"Come on, Tuxedo Kamen. Come out and save your precious Sailors like you always do," said Kunzite.  
"Hey! You on the roof! You let that bogus Sailor Moon go this instant! Do you hear me? I am Sailor Moon! The (original) Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon. . .!"  
"On behalf of Mercury. . .!"  
"In the name of Mars. . .!"  
"We will right all wrongs and triumph over evil slime-sters like you!" Sailor Moon finished.  
"Most impressive, Sailor Senshi, and let me say it's a pleasure meeting all of you for the first and, let me assure you, very last time." Kunzite formed a dark dome around the three. "Dark Power, Electrify!"  
Sailor Moon screamed.  
"That outta shut you up for a while."  
"He's not getting away with this!" said Sailor Mars. "Fire Soul!"  
The dome absorbed her fire. "Didn't work, did it?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"Not even close, Sailor Brat!" The dome sent balls of fire on top of them.  
"Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Sailor Moon. But it didn't work.  
"Not even a dent!" cried Sailor Mercury. "We're in real trouble!"  
Kunzite jumped to the ground. "Slow learners, aren't you? Your powers are no match for the Dark Kingdom! No sense in wasting so much energy. Dark energy, shrink to fit."  
The girls gasped. Kunzite laughed.  
_I hope Tuxedo Kamen-sama is around_, thought Sailor Moon.

"Cape Boy, you're mine! The Dark Kingdom sees all!" yelled Zoisite.  
Tuxedo Kamen missed the falling matter, but reveled his position to his enemy.  
"I've got you now!" yelled Zoisite. He pinned Kamen to the ground and sent rose petals at him, causing his mask to come off.  
Queen Beryl gasped. "I know that face. Well, at last we know who Tuxedo Kamen really is!"  
"Come on! Just surrender!" yelled Zoisite.  
"I'll never surrender!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled back.  
"Fine. Have it your way!"  
"Crescent Beam!" yelled out a female voice. The beam hit Zoisite in the wrist.  
"Ouch! Hey, who are you?"  
Two girls in sailor suits looked down at him.  
Zoisite looked at where Tuxedo Kamen was, but he was gone. Then he looked up at the girls, but they were gone, too. "No! This can't be! All the Sailor Senshi are in Kunzite's dome!"

"So, that fake Sailor Moon was just part of your plan," said Mercury.  
"Smart girl, you finally figured it out. But not soon enough!" said Kunzite.  
"Kunzite," said Zoisite.  
"Did you get the crystals?"  
"I almost had them, but then two more Sailor Senshi attacked me."  
"That's impossible! All of the Senshi are right here."  
"I know. They must have tricked me with some kind of illusion." (Seriously, folks. Do you think that, at this point in time, they were that advanced?)  
"Why isn't Tuxedo Kamen-sama here?" asked Sailor Moon. "Maybe. . .maybe he's on their side!"  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" yelled out Zoisite. "Tuxedo Kamen! Don't you care about your little fan club? Come out now or they're gonna be history!"  
"Come on, guys. We can't let the bad guys win!" said Sailor Moon as she fell to her knees.  
"Sailor Senshi!" cried out Luna. "NO!"  
"Wait!" Tuxedo Kamen came out of his hiding spot. "Let them go. I'll give you the crystals!"  
"Ha ha! I knew you'd see it our way, Cape Boy! Now give me the crystals!" said Zoisite.  
"He's not handing you anything, Nega-creeps!" yelled out two female voices.  
"Wait a minute! Where are you?" asked Kunzite.  
"Up here!" Two girls in sailor fukus were on top of a building, illuminated by the moon. They looked at each other, nodded, and leapt to the ground.  
"I'm Sailor Venus!" yelled the blonde as she took off her mask.  
"And I'm Sailor Jupiter!" yelled the brunette.  
"And if you're looking to make any trouble, here it comes right back at you!" they yelled together.  
"Supreme Thunder!" The attack came out as a beam and ran across Kunzite's hands, killing the dome.  
"Look!" said Sailor Moon. "It's Sailor V!"  
"That's right, Sailor Senshi. The team is together once again," said Artemis. "V stands for Venus. And she has brought with her a very powerful ally. Now that we are together, nothing can stop us."  
"Whatever," said Zoisite.  
"You're living a lie, Senshi! You will never win!" cried Kunzite.   
"Kunzite! Zoisite!" yelled Queen Beryl. "Report back now!"  
"But we can win!"  
"Zoisite! Never question me!"  
"We had better hit it," said Kunzite.  
"We're in for an earful," said Zoisite.  
"You were lucky this time, but everyone's luck runs out sometime!" Kunzite told the Senshi before he and Zoisite faded away.

"Wow, Luna. It's sure been a long time," said Artemis.  
"Sailor V! I don't believe it!" said Mars.  
"And Sailor Jupiter. I thought we would never find you!" said Mercury.  
"Well, it's great to be here," said Venus.  
"Totally!" said Jupiter.  
Sailor Moon gasped. "Sailor V? Are you the Moon Princess we are looking for?"  
Venus just looked at Jupiter and the two of them smiled.


End file.
